A compact and inexpensive solid-state imaging element used in a video camera, a digital camera, or the like, has been known. For example, a cross-sectional view of the solid-state imaging element is disclosed in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1. FIG. 1 illustrates that the circumference of a light-transmitting substrate 2 is sealed with a moisture impermeable resin 6 such as a water-repellent resin. Patent Document 1 describes that “as a color filter used in the solid-state imaging element, a color filter obtained by mixing a dye or a pigment in a gel, polyvinyl alcohol, or the like and applying the mixture is often used, but spectral properties are likely to be deteriorated by humidity and temperature. Therefore, prevention of entry of moisture is particularly required.” Patent Document 1 further describes that “when the circumference of the light-transmitting substrate is sealed with a moisture impermeable resin having a moisture vapor transmission rate of several tens g/m2·24 hr or less, the lifetime of an element can be extended.”
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose an adhesive composition to be cured in a short time by irradiation with ultraviolet light. The adhesive composition disclosed in Patent Document 2 contains a urethane (meth)acrylate-based resin [A] and an aliphatic or alicyclic alkyl (meth)acrylate [B]. Further, a photopolymerization initiator is added to the adhesive composition. The adhesive composition disclosed in Patent Document 3 contains a urethane (meth)acrylate-based resin [A] and an ethylenically unsaturated monomer [B]. Further, a photopolymerization initiator is added to the adhesive composition. Each adhesive sheet obtained from the adhesive compositions is bonded to a SUS polished substrate, and rolled by a 2-kg roller twice, and after 30 minutes, a 180° peeling test is performed, and the adhesion is evaluated.